ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Titan Prime
Testimonials Trial by Earth Soloed by a 70RDM/35DNC on firesday. Keep buffs up. I casted gravity at the beginning of the fight just for kicks. Be prepared for a longish fight if he keeps spamming earthen ward. However, his accuracy is horrible, even towards the end of the fight when he starts meleeing harder. I nuked a bit at the end just because I was getting bored. --Kimya5 08:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Soloable by a 75Rdm/Nin or 75Whm/Nin or 75Pup/Nin /Rdm :Soloable by 75SMN/SCH Soloed easily by RDM/NIN. Duoed by RDM75/NIN37 (Mytha) and SCH68/RDM34 (Ahyan) in 9 minutes 50 seconds. Alexander Server Can be soloed by a skilled 75DRG/WHM on Earthsday, keeping Barstonra up and avoiding Earthen fury by using Superjump. :Can be soloed by DRG/RDM Titan Prime Duo'd by a 75blu/nin using eva gear and a 42whm/blm -- Sanjuro asura 20:57, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Soloed by MNK75/NIN37 in 6 minutes, 44 seconds. Formless Strikes and VIT gear for Chakra help. Only damage taken was from Blood Pacts (ignores shadows). (Kiger, Ragnarok) Soloed DNC74/NIN37, long fight, 24 minutes. Cactus -Ifrit :Duoed DNC74/NIN37 and SAM75/NIN37, SAM wiped after titan 2-Hour HP @50% Soloed easily by 70+ SMN/WHM, SMN/SCH. (Dragoontaru, Asura) Soloed by a 75BST/37WHM. Required 2 Courier Carrie and ~4 Pet Food Zeta Biscuit. Enter, Call Beast and buff as per standard BST BCNM Soloed by a 75DRG/37WHM with an Ethereal Earring and Barstonra. Use of Super Jump effectively cancels out Earthen Fury, however this will cause Titan Prime to begin attacking the Wyvern. Having TP ready for a Weapon Skill as soon as you and the Wyvern land, or having Call Wyvern ready is recommended. Doluka 15:44, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Duoed by 75DRG/37SAM and a 72WHM/36BLM with no probs. WHM had to cast barstona twice, and both the DRG and WHM came out with full health and WHM had almost 400 MP left over. Fight was done on lightsday. (Golferdragon, Bahamut) :* Can be solo'd by a skilled SAM/DNC in eva set w/ soboro Soloed by 75NIN/37WHM. I got FoV refresh and regen which was nice. I kept up barstonra and the only time I was in trouble was when he cast Stone IV. 2hr Earthen Fury only did 156 with Shell II and barstonra up. Stone IV did 670 o.o . Clear time 12 mins 41 secs. Shumanfoo 26Jul2009 Soloed by 80BLU/40RDM with minor difficulty in evasion gear, but keeping Barstone, Phalanx, Metallic Body, Cocoon, and Saline Coat up. Convert used after Earthen Fury. --Grabelli 04:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) * Easiest fight so far for solo as 99RDM/49NIN.. Composure, Temper, Utsusemi (always up), Enaero, Barstone, Refresh, Regen 2, Haste 2, Protect, Shell, Convert, Heal than fight. He only hit a few times to take away my Utsusemi 1 time. Very easy fight took me solo 5:26.. As long as you have Utsusemi up, the fight is super easy. I was laughing how easy it really was. I dont even have to do anything. Just start fight and watch. Always use Spirits Within WS if you have it at 3000TP. It takes each time 1/3 of its life. Earth Elementals? I just had friend try to do Trial by Earth and when he got up to Titan, he was surrounded by 5 Earth Elementals. In all the fights I've done, there hasn't been any elementals. I looked around here on wiki and didn't see where anyone had said anything about this. Anyone else run into this yet? Btw, the fight was done on Windsday. Xirtam 21:51, 17 February 2009 (UTC) *The Earth Elementals appear around Titan Prime if you selected Waking the Beast by mistake, which is probably what you did. Doluka 16:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC)